Unlike The Monsters
by Ypools
Summary: He is a monster, but at the same time he is not. He does not kill people, and is heading towards City Z to his new home. However, things does not go according to plan.
1. Chapter 1 (01-22 07:12:48)

**Author's Notes:**

 **Well hi! Just saying that this genuinely my first fan-fic so yeah expect some shoddy writing, bad storyline and underdeveloped characters. You have been warned.**

 **This takes place just before Golden Ball** **and Spring Mustacho investigate City Z's ghost town.**

 ** Chapter 1**

He isn't like the other monsters.

He hate killing innocent lives.

" I should be near City Z by now." The unknown monster thought to himself. He had been travelling for a while. He had heard a rumour that City Z's ghost town is a hotspot for monsters. He planned to go there not because he wants to terrorise the human citizens, but rather to stay there and hide. After all, he is a monster, and therefore could not hide in a human-populated area for an extended period of time. The ghost town is a good place to settle down and make a home, although he is slightly scared that the monsters there would bully him for not trying to kill humans.

The monster is a brownish scaly beast and about the size of a human. His eyes are yellowish-orange with a black pupil, similar to a dragon. He has claws instead of hands and have 4 fingers instead of 5. His feet are larger than the average human, but not much. He is also somewhat muscular, but according to him, his physiques are pathetic compared to the other muscular monsters. Besides his appearance, he has some pretty sweet abilities too. For instance, he can camouflage to his surroundings, but can only do it for 20 minutes before needing to recharge. Also, it will take half the time he camouflaged for him to regain the ability to camouflage again. He also has the strange ability to disguise as a human. But yet again, he can only do it for 20 minutes before reverting back to his original form. Also, if he is disguised and hit or knocked into something, he would lose his disguise, which would be bad if he is in view of a human.

The monster didn't really know where he came from. He just woke up in a forest and after questioning what he was doing there, realised that he has special powers. He then went to a nearby city and met some monsters there, who told him that there's a monster hotspot in City Z's ghost town. The monster then started his journey, leading to where we are now.

"Ah, I think that's the city!" In front of the monster, lies City Z, his safe haven.

Or so he thought.

 **Author Notes:**

 **I hope you like it! If you have any constructive criticism that you would like to tell, please leave a review! Although I think that the writing is pretty terrible. Don't blame me, I am still studying.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for the reviews even though only 2 people actually reviewed it and one of them wasn't really an actual criticism. Anyway I am not gonna keep you waiting so yeah new chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

He proceeded with caution, trying to be as fast and stealthy as possible. The monster has already made it into City Z, and is now camouflaged with his surroundings. However, due to how crowded City Z is, he has to be careful not to knock into someone or something. After all, he is just invisible, it does not mean he can phase through objects or whatnot.

"Crap, 5 minutes till I lose my camouflage." The monster quicken his pace in order to reach the ghost town in time. As he approached nearer and nearer to his destination, he saw posters on the wall of the buildings saying "BEWARE OF MONSTERS!" There were also a lot of damages to property like destroyed vending machines, punched walls and holes on the road. After 2 minutes of running, he finally saw the fence that acted as a line between the city and the ghost town. To an average human, the ghost town is where nightmares and unimaginable terror resides, where no one, even the top heroes, should go there unless they want a death wish. But to him, it was his salvation. "Well, this is it." the monster said before removing his camouflage, smiling.

 **Somewhere near the ghost town...**

"Seriously, I wonder why City Z has so much more monster-related activities compared to other cities." "Who knows. That's the mystery behind this." Golden Boy and Spring Mustacho conversed while walking towards the ghost town of City Z. "Welp, looks like we are here." Golden Ball said. "Once we hit the uninhabited area, we better get ready to fight."

"Yeah."

As they walked, both heroes discussed why this particular area is filled with monsters. Is it because there is a colony of monsters here naturally producing more monsters? Or a queen that is giving birth to her species? The two of them reached a hole in front of them. "There is something about this ghost town... or rather, something in it." Spring Mustacho said. "Well, if we managed to hunt down this mysterious monster, we should shoot up to the top." "I agree, we shouldn't let Amai Mask take the top spot for-"

* _stepping sounds behind them*_

 _"SOMETHING'S THERE!"_ both heroes shouted as they quickly turned around. "Was that a monster?" Golden Ball asked. "Well I am not truly sure, but it is nearly impossible to vision a human living in this hellish environment." Both of them looked at each other, and understand what both of them were thinking before shouting in unison:

"Let's chase after it!"

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well thank you for reading it! Any reviews are appreciated as long as it does not insult me or anybody else. By the way I will probably spend more time trying to write longer chapters so yeah see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:**

 **Well hey guys, back with a new chapter! Big thanks for those who reviewed my story and pointing out flaws and providing tips. Seriously, thank you for doing so. Also, I have implemented some changes so that you can differentiate between actual dialogues and characters' thoughts. Just saying, due to this chapter being much longer than the others, there would be more mistakes in this, so please forgive me if there's more spelling error or bad grammar. There's so much a writer can do when checking for error. Anyway let's get onto the story!**

 **Chapter 3**

"Seriously, where are all the monsters? Shouldn't there be a lot of them? I have been wandering around for about 15 minutes straight! I didn't even see a single monster yet!" the monster said. "Ah well, it doesn't really matter. At least the other monsters wouldn't tease me for not kill-" Suddenly, he felt his senses telling him that he is in danger. He turned around, and saw a golden projectile approaching him at a rapid speed. _"Woah!"_ He quickly dodge the projectile and saw it lodge into one of the streetlamps. _"Where the heck did that come from?"_ the monster wondered.

"How did you manage to dodge that?"

The brown scaly monster turned around, and saw the two heroes, Golden Ball and Spring Mustacho. "HEY WAIT WAIT! Don't attack me, I am not a threat!" the monster quickly responded, instantly realising that they are hostile. "Like we would believe you, you monster!" Golden Ball shouted, preparing to fire a second shot. But, he felt Spring Mustacho putting his hand on his shoulder, and, in a state of surprise, sputter out, "S-Spring Mustacho?" Spring Mustacho, not taking his eyes off the monster for a split second, proceed to ask. "May I ask, are you from this city?" The monster, realising that they are adopting the "ask first, then kill" mentality, immediately replied, "U-uh no, I am not a local monster here. I found myself in a forest and headed over here." "Ok, then why are you here?" "Well, I heard from a couple of monsters that there's a monster gathering at City Z's ghost town, so I came over here. Not to kill people by the way! Just to stay here and not interfere with the humans." the monster said, just dawning on him that he may have said like he was going here to murder humans.

All 3 of them stood where they are, not moving. _"Ah crap! I really hope that they believe me."_ The monster prayed. A few agonising seconds later, Spring Mustacho finally made his decision.

"Very well, we shall spare your life."

"H-huh? Wait a minute WHAT?!" Golden Ball stammered, completely taken aback by his partner's decision. He was going to protest until he saw Spring Mustacho's face, which screams "Nothing would change my mind, even if someone threatens me!" Golden Ball, knowing this, decided to restrain himself from complaining. He would ask Spring Mustacho about this later.

The monster, also somewhat shocked by Spring Mustacho's decision, but not as shocked as Golden Ball, finally managed to say something, "Wait r-really? Thank you so much! I owe you one!" "No problem. Just doing what heroes should do." Spring Mustacho replied. The two heroes then proceeded on with their investigation, leaving the monster behind.

Once he was sure that they were far enough, Golden Ball asked Spring Mustacho, "Hey! How did you know that that monster wasn't an actual threat?" Spring Mustacho simply responded, "Well, since he didn't retaliate when you try to kill him with your slingshot, I assume that he really wasn't aggressive. And I was right." "Ok, but you could just go ahead and kill him! There's no harm done in doing so." Golden Ball angrily replied. "Actually, I have a legitimate reason why we shouldn't attack him." "Oh? And what's the reason?"

"He is more than capable enough to kill both of us."

"Huh really?!" Golden Ball shouted in surprise. This was the second time he was surprised today, the first time being just now, back when Spring Mustacho made his choice. "Wait, how do you know that he is strong enough to kill both of us? You must be joking right?" Golden Ball questioned, hoping that he was correct on the joking part. "I am not joking. Anyway, the reason why I believe that he is that strong is because of his 'aura'." "His 'aura'?" Golden Ball said, wondering what he meant by that. "Yeah, his 'aura'. I didn't realised it at first, but after you fired at him, I felt this overwhelming sense of power around him. Honestly, I was actually pretty intimidated by it. So I decided to stop you." Spring Mustacho explained. "Really? He does not really look very tough to me." "'Don't judge a book by its cover'. You should learn that phrase." Spring Mustacho replied, still wearing the serious expression he had before. "Anyway, I think we should just get back to headquarters, there isn't really any mon-"

 _*rumbling*_

"Woah, what is happening? You feel that?" Golden Ball said. "Yeah. I think it's a earthquake. Come on, let's move!" Spring Mustacho quickly said with a sense of urgency in his voice. However, before they could even take a single step, the earthquake suddenly increased in strength, almost causing the 2 heroes to fall over. Then, dust and debris suddenly shot up into the sky, obscuring their view in front of them. When the dust and debris settled, it revealed a giant hole, and a grey monster, about 7 metres tall, similar to Godzilla, in front of the hole. "W-W-What the hell?" Who the hell are you?" Both heroes said. Then, the monster replied in a deep voice, "Hahahaha, pathetic humans. My name is Colossus the Colossal, and I am the true ruler of this world! Your foolish species destroy your planet by polluting and wasting precious resources, while at the same time, you also fight against each other for resources, instead of sharing them. Due to this, I have decided to eradicate you all and establish myself as the new ruler of this world and create an utopian society. Prepare to die, fools!" However, during the monster's speech, the two heroes only thought about one thing:

 _"What the heck is that redundant and stupid name? And he isn't all that bi-"_ however, before both heroes could even finish their thought, the grey giant attacked, using its claws to try and kill both heroes. The 2 heroes quickly jumped away from the giant, before preparing for battle. "Are you ready, Golden Ball?" " Hell yeah I am!"

"Let's kill this son of a bitch!"

 **Monster(OC) POV**

"Phew, is a good thing that they didn't try to attack me again. Otherwise I may have to fight them." the monster said, relieved. He is actually a lot stronger than he looks, able to lift up huge rubble of concrete without breaking a sweat, although his physical appearance may suggest that he is weaker than most other monsters. "Well, I guess I should look around for a place to live in."

 _*Bang!*_

 _"What the hell was that?"_ the monster wondered. That is when he saw a huge dust and debris in front of him, reaching incredible heights. "Wait, that's where the 2 heroes went!" the monster exclaimed. "Shit! I gotta go and see what's going on." the monster said, before running towards the general direction of the 2 heroes.

 **Heroes POV**

 _"Crap! This guy's tougher than he looks!"_ The heroes were fighting against Colossus, but they were having difficulty doing so. _"Man! How tough is that skin? I can't penetrate it with my slingshot!"_ Then, the 2 heroes saw the grey monster charging up for a fire-breathing attack. "Ah shit! Spring Mustacho! Get to cover!" Golden Ball shouted. "You don't have to tell me that, dumbass!" The 2 men managed to get into a nearby alleyway before the grey giant unleashed its attack. "You got any idea how to stop that thing?" "No. According to my calculations, that monster is a Demon. I seriously don't see any weaknesses to his body." Once the monster stopped its attack, the heroes emerged from their hiding spot and continued fighting. _"Take this!"_ Spring Mustacho jumped to strike the huge Monster with his rapier, but it does not seem to have any effect.

 _*ROOAAAARRRRR!*_

The monster then use its claws to try to grab the green-suit hero, but fortunately he bounced off the monster's body, allowing him to gain extra speed, dodging the claws. Golden Ball was nearby, still trying to find a weak spot by shooting the monster repeatedly. Finally, he found it, when he shot the monster in the head.

 _*yells in pain*_

"Hey! I found its weakness! Its the head! I don't know why it is but its the head alright!"Golden Ball said. "Good job Golden Ball!" Spring Mustacho complimented. However, just as he finished his compliment, the Monster suddenly swung his tail around, and Golden Ball was right in its path.

"OH SHI-" his word however, was cut short when he got whacked by the monster's tail, sending him flying into the wall of a building, leaving a crater on the wall. Golden Ball was miraculously still alive even after that hit, but his life was hanging by a thread. "GOLDEN BALL!" Spring Mustacho cried. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! How pathetic. You filthy humans get gravely injured just by a simple swing of my tail. This is why you shouldn't be ruling this world. I AM MORE WORTHY THAN YOU FOR RULING. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The grey monster continued on with his maniacal laughter as Spring Mustacho watched nearby. " _Shit! I have to do something! Huh? Why can't I move my body?!"_ Spring Mustacho was petrified on the spot by the sight of that attack.

 _"GODDAMN IT LET ME MOVE MY FUCKING BODY!"_

Golden Ball was lying on the floor, with his back facing the wall, barely conscious and serverely injured. Colossus headed towards him in order to finish him off. "This is over, hero. Before I finish you off, do you have any last words?" Golden Ball didn't say anything, too injured to speak. "Hahaha. Of course you can't speak. You are probably unconscious anyway." the monster said menacingly, before lifting his leg up to crush the bloodied human.

 _"Mom...Dad...please forgive me for leaving you two so early."_ Golden Ball thought, before closing his eyes to wait for his inevitable doom. He waited and waited, until realising that it was taking the gigantic monster far too long trying to kill him. He opened his eyes and looked up, and saw someone trying to hold up the monster's foot. In fact, he looks oddly familiar...

 _"Wait a minute, is that monster from before!"_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you want to criticise something about the story. Before I go, I wanna say that I want the chapters to be about this long before I even start writing this, but I was busy this past few days, so not a lot of time to write. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:**

 **Well hi! Again thanks for the reviews! I really don't have anything to say so yeah let's get into it!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **1 minute ago...**

"Damn, I think I am lost." the monster said to himself. He has been trying to find the two heroes for the past 3 minutes now. _"At this rate I won't be able to help them if they needed it."_

 _*CRASH!*_

 _"Oh. I think I found them."_ the sound came from the next street on the left side of the monster. The monster ran to the source of the sound, and when he turned around the corner, he saw a giant behemoth standing in front of the wounded Golden Ball. The monster looked at the scene in shock while Colossus said, "This is over, hero. Before I finish you off, do you have any last words?" The monster knew what was going to happen, and quickly rushed forwards to help. The monster reached there just in time before the giant creature could crush Golden Ball, and held up his arms.

 _*WHAM!*_

 _"Holy hell! This guy's really strong!"_ the monster thought to himself. The monster then mustered all of his strength available to hold up the giant's foot. The giant monster, wondering why something is pushing up his foot, proceed to raise his foot up, and saw the monster. "Oh, and what do we have here?" the giant grey monster questioned.

"Just a nobody." the brown monster replied.

"Don't tell me...that you are helping this human?" Colossus responded, surprised by his actions.

"Nope, you are right. I am helping him."

"Hehehehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's the best joke I have ever heard in my entire life! I mean, a monster helping a human? That's unheard of! HAHAHAHA..." Colossus continued to laugh crazily as the brown monster look straight at him. _*sigh*_ "Anyway, I don't want to fight you. So can you please don't kill him and leave us alone?"

"Wait, you were actually serious about it?" Colossus asked.

"Uhhh, yeah." the monster replied back.

For a few seconds nothing happened, just the two of them staring at each other to the very core of their soul. Suddenly, the giant monster went on the offensive and used his claws to attack the smaller monster. The monster, knowing what was going to happen beforehand, dodged the attack and fall back. _"Goddamn it, I was seriously hoping that we could resolve this peacefully."_ After finishing his thought, he saw Spring Mustacho, while aware of what is going on, was paralysed on the spot.

"Hey! I don't mean to trouble you but can you help me out?" the monster shouted at him while dodging attacks after attacks. The monster's shout finally snapped Spring Mustacho out of his trance, and finally sputter out something, "U-uh yeah! I'm coming!" However, just as he said this, the giant monster started charging up for his fire-breathing attack.

"Not again! Come on, get away from him!" Spring Mustacho warned.

"Yeah!"

The two ran the opposite direction from the giant behemoth. They managed to get a safe distance away from Colossus, just before he attacked them with his fire.

"Does he have a weakness?" asked the monster.

"Yeah. Just before he got hit by that monster, Golden Ball said that his head is the weakness."

" You got anything than can kill him?"

"Actually, yeah. But I need him to stand perfectly still in order to stop him. I also need some time to prepare. You up for the task?"

"Like I have a choice. Let's do it!"

Once the gray giant stopped his attack, the monster proceed to use his camouflage, rendering him invisible to the naked eye. _"Woah! He disappeared!"_ Spring Mustacho and Colossus thought in amazement. The monster stealthily move around the giant monster, while the grey giant frantically try to locate where the monster is.

"Hey! Over here!"

Colossus turned around, preparing to strike the smaller monster, only to find nothing but specks of dust blowing in the wind. That's when he felt an almost unquenchable bloodlust behind him. He quickly swing his arms and tail around in panic, hoping that one of his limbs would connect with the monster. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the brown monster did not see the attack coming.

"WHAT THE-" _*WHACK!*_

The attack cause the monster to lose his camouflage, and send the monster launching through the air, hitting one of the streetlamps, slightly injuring him. Colossus, realising that he finally hit the monster, regained his composure, and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fool! Did you really think that you could defeat me, the true king of this world?!" The monster, still slightly dazed from that attack, responded, "Well, I didn't really expect myself to be able to take you down. But I have to try anyway." Colossus laughed again, this time saying, "What's the point of trying when you are guaranteed to die anyway? Well then, it is time to kill you!"

"Uh, no. I believe that it is you that is gonna be killed."

"Oh? And why is that so?" Colossus questioned, wondering what he was getting at.

"Because you have been standing still for a while now."

Colossus, dawning on him what the monster meant, turned around as fast as he can, and saw Spring Mustacho, just about to unleash his trump card.

 **"TOMBOY THRUST!"**

Before the giant monster could react, the hero's rapier has already penetrated his skull and his brain, killing him.

"No...how could I...the true ruler of this world...be killed...by a human..." Colossus then collapsed onto the ground, muttering his last words before leaving this world. The monster then heaved a sigh of relief, he could finally have some rest after all of that fighting, even though it lasted for a short time.

"Golden Ball!"

The monster than saw Spring Mustacho rushing towards Golden Ball in order to help him.

"Hey! Are you alright?"

Golden Ball replied weakly, accidentally spitting out blood in the process, "Yeah...I think I will live."

The monster than limped towards the two heroes while clutching his stomach, before asking, "Do you think that he will be able to make it?"

"Yeah, he should be able to. Anyway, I called in help while you were fighting against that monster just now."

"Oh? That is good then."

"Are you alright by the way? You were injured by that attack."

"Don't worry about me. My injuries would heal in a few days time." the monster replied.

The two then stopped talking, allowing the sense of awkwardness to seep into the situation. After a few seconds, Spring Mustacho finally said something, " I just have to say, you really saved our skin back there. Therefore you have my gratitude."

"Hehehe. No problem. I guess we are even now."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? When you spared my life, I said that I would repay the debt, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah." The hero than laughed. "Anyway, you should go before the medical team gets here. I don't think they would want to see a monster around here."

"Yeah, you are right. I should get going. Bye!"

"Hey!" Spring Mustacho shouted. "Yeah?" replied the monster.

"Thanks for saving us. I really have to say that again."

"Like I said, it isn't a problem." the monster said, smiling at the hero.

The monster turned around and start walking, still clutching his stomach, leaving the two heroes behind. The sound of sirens soon filled the air, as the ambulances get closer and closer to the heroes' location.

The monster continued to walk around. It was nearing dusk, and the monster has to find a place to live quickly before it gets dark. _"Man, today's been really eventful."_ The monster thought. Then, he saw someone in a tracksuit walking with a plastic bag on his left hand. _"Is that a civilian? No, they shouldn't around here. A hero perhaps?"_ the monster wondered.

 _"Wait, why the heck is he bald?"_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, I guess I should leave this on a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading! I will see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

" Nice! The Saturday sale made the ingredients really cheap!" Saitama celebrated. He was going to go back home to cook his dinner and watch TV. _"Man, the Class C quota is really tough. I really need to find another monster or villain to beat so that I won't lose my hero status."_ Saitama thought. That's when he saw a silhouette of somebody in front of him. " _Oh, who is that?"_ Saitama walked closer, and saw that the silhouette is a monster. "Another monster? Well, today is my lucky day! Although I may need to bring the body to HQ to prove that I have defeated a monster." Saitama muttered to himself, making sure that the monster does not hear him. Saitama continued to walk until both of them are standing in front of each other. At first, nothing happened. Saitama was wondering why the monster hasn't attacked him yet while the monster wore an expression that is impossible to discern what he was thinking about. _"Ah well. If he doesn't make the first move, I will make the first move!"_ Saitama then prepared to strike the monster with his infamous punch.

"Uh hey."

Saitama stopped, with a look of surprise on his face. _"Wait, is he talking to me? Should I say something?"_ Saitama decided to say something, with a slight look of confusion on his stoic, cartoonish face. "Uh...hi there."

"Um...do you live around here?" the monster replied.

"Yeah, I am very near to my house now." Saitama said.

"Ok. Are you a hero, or a normal civilian?"

"Well, I am a hero. A C-Class actually."

"A C-Class? So you are the lowest rank I guess?" the monster asked, not really knowing how the hero ranking system works.

"W-Well, I guess you c-can say that, hahaha..." Saitama stammered, embarrassed.

"Hmm, ok..." the monster said. The two of them then stopped interacting with each other, both of them wondering what should they say next. The monster broke the silence between them by asking, "Hey, you said you live here right? Can I go and live at your place or if not, visit your place?" The monster instantly regretted his decision, just hitting him that no hero or even a civilian would invite a monster to their house, let alone let them live there.

Saitama immediately grew suspicious from the monster's words. Could it be that he wants Saitama to lower his guard down so that he can get the first hit? Saitama then realised that he is pretty much impossible to kill, so he came to the conclusion that it doesn't matter if the monster did get the first strike. _"Whatever, I will just invite him to my house for a visit, but I need to be careful that he doesn't destroy the house if he goes rampant. Also I will have a lot of explaining to do with Genos."_

"Alright, sure. You can come to my house, but a visit only. I ain't gonna let a monster that I literally met 5 minutes ago to sleep in my house." The monster, not expecting Saitama's response, was slightly shocked, but said, "O-Oh wow, thanks! That is very kind of you!"

"It isn't a problem, just please don't destroy anything or do something stupid in my house." Saitama warned.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything."

 **At Saitama's House...**

Alright, we are here." Saitama took out his keys to open the door. "Well uh, my apartment is pretty small, but it is spacious enough to not feel too cramped." The bald man then proceeded to open the door.

"I am back Genos!...Genos?" Saitama asked into the house. "That's strange. Why are the lights off? Nevermind, maybe he went to a hero meeting or something." Saitama muttered to himself.

"Hey just asking, who is this Genos guy?" the monster questioned.

"Oh, he is my disciple."

"Your disciple? So he is weaker than you huh? Is he a C-Class too?"

"Uh no. He's a S-Class hero."

"EHHH!? HE'S A S-CLASS?! Shouldn't he be mentoring you, not the opposite!?" the monster cried, completely not expecting that response.

"Well uh...the Hero Association kinda improperly ranked me." the baldy explained.

"Oh wow..." the monster said, not completely believing in Saitama's words.

"Well anyway, I gonna prepare my dinner, you wanna join in?" Saitama asked. "Yeah sure, I haven't ate for a while."

 _"Heck, I don't think I even ate anything since I left for Z city."_

 **45 minutes later...**

"Itadakimasu!" both Saitama and the monster shouted in unison before starting to eat. The dinner wasn't anything special, just your average Japanese meal of rice, fish, and miso soup. _"Well, he hasn't really done anything out of place yet. I think I can trust him for now. I should ask him some questions."_

"Hey. Just asking, what's your name?" Saitama asked.

"Umm, I don't really have a name actually. Hell, I didn't even know where I came from. I just woke up in a forest and headed here."

"Oh...interesting. But why didn't you name yourself during your journey here?"

"Well, that's because I see no need to name myself. I was planning to just stay here and hide myself from the other humans. Definitely did not expect to meet some heroes here."

 _"Did he just say "some heroes"? Like in, he met other heroes beside me? Ah well, its probably nothing special. Is not like I care anyway."_ The two continued eating while talking to each other.

"Hey, how about I give you a name then?" Saitama asked.

"Yeah sure. I can't think of a name for myself anyway." the monster replied.

Saitama proceed to ponder on what he should name the monster. Finally, he said, "Hey, how about just Lost?"

"Lost?"

"Yeah. Because nobody, including you, really knows your name, you are pretty much like a person who has "lost" their identity. So yeah Lost."

The monster stared at the baldy dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he laughed loudly, almost choking on his food, slightly frightening Saitama. Then, the monster said, "Man! I shouldn't ask you to name me. You are even worse than me in naming stuff!" The monster continued to laugh loudly, slightly annoying Saitama. "Well...I am okay with using that name, make me sounds kinda cool." the monster said. "Oh really? Well you better give me something as thanks." Saitama joked.

"Actually, since you said that you woke up in a forest without knowing why, I assume that you have lost your memories?"

"Well, you may be correct, as it may explain why I could not remember anything before that. There might be chance that I just appeared out of nowhere though."

"Who knows?" Saitama said.

"Another thing by the way, you look pretty young to me, so how did you managed to get bald?" Lost, Who now has a name, asked.

"Well, I don't think you should know that yet." Saitama stammered.

"Ok." Lost simply replied.

The two continued eating their dinner without talking to one another. Once they finished their meal, the bald man asked the monster if he would like to watch TV with him, which Lost happily agreed.

 **An hour later...**

"Hey Lost, I think you should leave now. My disciple should be coming back soon, and he won't be very happy if he saw a monster with me. Heck, I think he would immediately torch you if he saw you." Saitama said, slightly concern with the monster's life.

"Yeah, I agree with you, it is getting late. Well, bye then! Hope to meet up with you again."

"Yeah. Bye then."

Lost went ahead to leave Saitama's apartment and proceed to find a good place to live. After all, he was interrupted with his mission to find a home after all that has happened today, the meeting with the two A-Class heroes, the fight with Colossus and visiting Saitama's house. _"Now come to think of it, I should go and find a place to live first before going to Saitama's house. Ah well, what's done is done."_ the monster thought to himself. _"Anyway, if I didn't go to his house, I wouldn't get a name for myself."_ The monster continued walking to find a new home. It has been a really eventful day for the monster.

 **At Saitama's House**

"I am back!" Genos shouted. "Oh, you are finally back. Where did you go?" Saitama asked. "The Hero Association HQ. They asked all S-Class heroes to report there to discuss on how to deal with the rising number of monsters around Japan."

"Did you contribute?"

"Of course, Sensei. Although I don't think that my advice have much help. Also Sensei, did anything interesting happen to you today?"

 _"Ah, should I tell Genos about my meeting with the monster?"_ Saitama wondered. _"Nah, I shouldn't tell him. Who knows what will happen if I tell him about it."_

"Nope. Nothing really happened today." Saitama replied.

"Ok. That's good to know."

Saitama turned off the TV, and said, "I am going to sleep now."

"Ok Sensei. Goodnight."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

 **Somewhere far away...**

"Shit! Where in the flying fuck is he!?"

 **A/N:**

 **Oooooooh a cliffhanger. Who is the mysterious person in the last line? Well I will reveal it to you in later chapters. Also, yay! The monster finally as a name! Now I don't need to type "monster" every single bloody time.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated, and don't insult anybody.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Next Day...**

 _*sigh*_

"Man, it is a good thing that there's a supermarket near here. Otherwise I would probably not make it in time." Lost the monster was carrying a bag of groceries, panting. He went to the supermarket about 45 minutes ago to steal some food (because he had no money) and was running at full speed to go back to the ghost town. It wasn't easy for him. He has to go to the supermarket, steal the groceries, run away, and get back before 40 minutes pass. Otherwise he would be revealed as a monster, which would be bad for him.

"Thank god that there are a lot of alleyways in this city so that I can change form. That hit from that monster yesterday really affected my agility. If it wasn't for that I could probably take less time-"

" **Incinerate."**

 _*BOOM!*_

A huge fireball engulfed the area, burning or melting all objects in the area. When the attack stopped, it revealed a very shocked Lost right in the middle of the blast zone. "W-What just happened?"

"You are still alive?"

The monster turned around and saw a cyborg standing a few metres away from him. "Incredible. This is the first time I saw someone survive my Incinerate attack besides my-"

"NOOOO! My food! Shit! They got destroyed by your attack!" The monster wailed, heartbroken that his effort has gone to waste. "Umm, sorry about that. I didn't know that you...wait, why are you carrying a plastic bag of groceries when you are a monster and probably have no money?" The cyborg questioned.

"Ehh...I kinda stole them. But it's not like-"

"Yeah you are dead."

The cyborg suddenly lunged forward at an incredible speed, shattering the ground, leaving a small crater behind. Lost, with his quick reaction time, ducked under the cyborg and ran for his life. The cyborg proceed to chase after him. _"Damn it! Why do I have to fully recharge my abilities before I can use it?"_ Lost thought to himself. _" Two more minutes. Can I run for two minutes without being caught?"_

 _"This monster is pretty fast. However, he won't escape from me."_ The cyborg sprinted faster than before, catching up to the monster, and used his special move.

" **Machinegun Blow!"**

The cyborg used his fists to rapidly punch his opponent, turning his fists into a blur. Lost tried to dodge the attacks while running, but ended up getting hurt by quite a bit.

 _"Crap. That hurts."_ Lost thought. The cyborg stopped moving and attacking, which gave the monster an opportunity to fight back, delivering a karate kick to the cyborg's stomach. However, the cyborg just simply stand there, expressionless, as if the kick has no effect on him. "You do realise that I am a cyborg right? A kick in the stomach wouldn't hurt me nor would the impact move me."

 _"Crap, he's right."_

Lost quickly ran again, internally facepalming himself for thinking that a kick would have any effect on that cyborg. The cyborg was behind his back, preparing to strike at any moment. "What the heck? Who the hell is this guy?" Lost muttered, impressed and also frightened by the cyborg's strength. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past him. It was the cyborg, somehow managing to get past the monster. The cyborg prepared to punch the monster again, but Lost caught the cyborg's arm when he tried to punch and threw the cyborg into the ground, completely catching the cyborg off guard. _"What the...?"_ The cyborg was stupefied by what just happened, but regained his thoughts and continued his chase, being slightly behind the monster.

 _"Just 10 seconds. Is there any alleyway around here that I can hide to camouflage myself?"_ Lost thought. That's when he saw a road junction about 20 metres away in front of him. Using this opportunity, he turned to the right of the junction, using the building to obscure the cyborg's view and instantly used his camouflage ability when allowed to. The cyborg saw the monster turn around the corner, and did the exact same thing, expecting the monster to still be running away from him. But all he could see was the buildings and the road. The monster had inexplicably disappeared.

 _"Huh? Where did he go?"_

The monster held his breath. The cyborg was standing just a few centimetres in front of him. He was being extremely careful not to make any sudden movements and quietly stepped away from the cyborg and moved around him, tiptoeing the whole way, trying to get away from the cyborg by going behind him.

 _*clank!*_

The monster accidentally kicked a aluminium drinking can on the road. The cyborg, upon hearing the sound, turned around and quickly threw a punch towards the general direction of the sound. The punch, by luck, hit the monster, sending him flying and hit the building behind him, heavily injuring him and also causing him to lose his camouflage.

 _"Goddamn litterbugs..."_

The cyborg approached the monster, and said, "I have to admit, you really gave me a hassle the whole time. I think that alone deserves a death sentence." Lost, while delusional, was still able to comprehend what the cyborg was saying, and replied, "Okay then. Go ahead and give me all you got." The monster was accepting his fate. The cyborg then spread his right palm, preparing to burn the monster, and whispered, "Very well. I shall grant you the death that you desire."

However, just before he could deliver the killing blow, someone fell out of the sky and landed behind the cyborg, producing a huge crater. The cyborg turned around and looked, preparing to fight if the person is hostile. The cyborg finally got a good look at the person, and realised that it was his master, Saitama.

"Sensei!" the cyborg exclaimed, surprised that his master was here.

"Yo Genos. I heard some explosion when I was at home. So I went to check it out."

"Don't worry Sensei. I was chasing down this monster behind me and was going to finish him off when you came." Genos explained.

The bald hero proceed to look behind to take a good look at the monster. He immediately recognised the monster, and shouted at Genos, "Hey! Don't kill this monster. He's not aggressive!"

"Huh? You know this monster?" Genos asked.

Saitama, realising that he had made a mistake, took a step back, afraid of the consequences if he said the truth. However, he explained to Genos, "U-Uh...well I met him yesterday and kinda invited him to my house because he didn't immediately attack me and tried to be friends with me. That's how we met. S-Sorry that I didn't tell you earlier."

Genos sighed, and replied, "Sensei, please don't keep the truth from me. If you do that, it's like you don't trust me." The cyborg stopped talking for a bit, trying to collect his thoughts, before continuing his speech, "Anyway, you said that this monster is friendly and does not deserved to be killed right, Sensei?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then, I shall not kill this monster." Genos then turned around and squat, looking at the monster that he heavily wounded, and said, "But, if you do anything remotely suspicious, I won't hesitate to kill you. Is that okay?"

"R-Right." the monster replied weakly.

"Okay. That's good to know."

"Hey Genos. Since you almost killed this guy, go and support him. It's the least that you could do. Also his name is Lost. I named him yesterday." Saitama said, with a sense of authority in his voice.

"Alright."

The cyborg then put the monster's arm around his neck and asked, "Can you still walk?"

"Yeah I can."

"Good. Let's bring him to our house. We need to treat his injuries there." Saitama said. The trio then walked slowly towards Saitama's apartment.

"Hey, just asking, how did you manage to survive my first attack? You should be dead when I unleashed my Incinerate attack." Genos whispered, expecting an answer.

"Oh. My skin is fully fireproof. So no fire attack could hurt me." Lost responded.

 _"Damn this bloody monster."_

 **A/N:**

 **Well that's the end of this chapter! This took me sometime to write, which is why I didn't upload any new chapters for 3 days. Anyway, please leave a review and don't insult anybody. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **At Saitama's Bedroom...**

"Damn, you're hurt pretty badly. What the heck did you do to him Genos?"

"I threw a big punch at him which smashed him into a wall."

"Hey, that's really rough. It's amazing that every single bone in his body didn't vapourise from the impact. Anyway, what the heck did he do to make you pissed off?"

"He stealed some food from the supermarket. So I chased him down."

"Seriously!? That's it?"

As Saitama was chiding Genos for taking things too far, Lost was lying in bed watching the whole event unfold. Then, he chuckled to himself, before slowing turning into a full blown laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! You two are really quite a duo, aren't you?" The monster continued to laugh loudly, making the two heroes to laugh too, although it is more of a chuckle.

"Well, I can see that you are still somewhat lively after my punch. Also, I am sorry for giving you such a major injury." Genos apologised.

"No problem. I think any hero would try to kill a monster if they see one, although I have to admit that trying to kill me because I stole something is a bit too far." Lost commented.

The two continued to exchange interactions with one another until Saitama chimed in.

"Hey, you wanna stay here a bit longer to eat dinner?" Saitama asked.

"Yeah sure. What are we eating?"

"Udon Noodles."

 **At the dining table...**

"-so that's how both of us met." Saitama said, just finished his speech on how he met Genos.

"W-Wow. That's a really interesting and absurd way to meet someone." Lost remarked. The trio are eating their own serving of udon, although Lost had some trouble eating due to his injury.

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you this before, but since you are a monster, you should have some special abilities right?" Saitama asked.

"Well yes, one of my abilities is that I can camouflage myself."

"I see. That's why you suddenly disappeared when I chased you." Genos remarked.

"And another one is me able to disguise as a human."

"Wait really? That's cool!" Saitama exclaimed. "Can you show it to us?"

"Oh uh..." Lost suddenly stuttered and his cheeks blushed with red, embarrassed, as if he does not want to show it to his new fellow friends. He finally answered, "Well... If you have any spare clothes or at least shorts, I wouldn't mind showing my human form to you."

Saitama, now realising what Lost was saying, replied, "Oh... I see. Don't worry, I will get some spare shorts for you. Just wait for a bit." He then scurried towards his closet, taking out shorts and shirts to see if any of them fit nicely onto the monster.

Genos, not realising what is going on, asked Lost, "Why are you embarrassed? You can just show your human form to us. It should not hurt you."

Lost looked at Genos, as if Genos is stupid for not realising what he means, before answering, "You don't understand what will happen when you show your "stick" to other people?"

You can literally see Genos trying to process what Lost was hinting before he realised what Lost meant, and replied monotonously, "Oh. I see what you mean." He continued to eat his Udon, as if he is not embarrassed from what Lost said.

"Hey, I got the spare clothes for you. Go try it out." Saitama said, just returning from his bedroom.

"Oh thanks. Just wait for a little bit, I will go somewhere else to change into my human form." Lost rushed off to the bathroom, and quickly put on his clothes and changed form.

While Lost was in the bathroom, both Saitama and Genos discussed on what Lost would look like.

"So what do you think he would look like, Genos?"

"A young man in his 20s?"

"No, the small details of him, like his hair colour or eyes, what do you think it would be?"

"I don't know. Maybe his hair will be brownish-black, and his iris will be black in colour?"

"I think he would look cooler, like maybe having a blue colour hair and bright green iris."

"Who knows, we would have to wa-"

"Hey, I am done changing. I am coming out now." Lost shouted in the bathroom.

Saitama and Genos proceed to wait in anticipation, excited about what Lost would look like in his human form. When he finally stepped out of the bathroom, they were greeted with a person in his very early 20s, possibly in his late teenage years. He has sharp eyes, slightly bushy eyelashes, and hair colour and iris that matches exactly what Genos thought he will look like. He also looks somewhat handsome, and even though he was wearing clothes, both Saitama and Genos can see that he has a quite fit body.

"Woah, Genos, you actually guessed his hair and iris colour correctly."

"Sensei, that's about half of the male population of Japan looks like. I thought he would look like the same too."

"Oh, its that-"

"HEY! Can you guys give me your opinions instead of chatting with each other?!" Lost shouted, angered that both of them discussed between each other instead of immediately giving their opinion on his looks."

"Hmmmm, I guess you look pretty good. Now that I think about it, you just look like every average male protagonist in anime, except maybe slightly more attractive." Saitama replied.

"Should I take that as an insult or a compliment?"

"Dude, I said you look slightly more attractive, so take it as a compliment."

"My opinion is the same as Sensei." Genos said, not really knowing what to say as he does not have any opinion on Lost's looks.

"Alright, thanks for the feedback I guess. Honestly, being in human form and purposely showing it to others makes me feel uncomfortable for some reason. Oh by the way, Saitama, would you allow me to bunk in for the night? The place where I am living in is quite a distance from here." Lost asked.

"Okay sure. Just don't spoil anything.

 **Three hours later...**

After eating their dinner and watching the television together, Saitama decided to go to sleep early.

"Alright. I should go to sleep now. Goodnight guys." Saitama said tiredly.

"Oh. Goodnight." Lost replied.

"Goodnight too, Sensei." Genos also responded.

However, just before Saitama entered his bedroom, he asked, "Actually, after thinking about it... Lost, You went out to steal some food earlier today right?"

"Yeah?" Lost replied, not sure where this is going.

"Did you use your human form when you went out there?"

"Yes..."

"Were you wearing clothes?"

Lost immediately realised what he had done, and become paralysed , utterly embarrassed about what he did in public, before responding, "N-n-no..."

Saitama stood there, wearing his iconic stoic face before replying.

"Understandable. Have a nice day."

He then slammed his bedroom door, leaving Lost just standing there.

He then heard a revving sound behind him, and turned around to see Genos preparing to throw a punch towards Lost.

"Should I punch you in the face for potentially scarring people for life due to you running around naked in public?" Genos said menacingly.

"No, please." Lost replied monotonously, tired of what he went through today.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hi guys! I am terribly sorry for not uploading a new chapter for over 5 months. If you want to know why, I will tell you now.**

 **So I actually want to release this chapter a week after last chapter. Unfortunately, I fell sick... really sick. 40 degree Celsius fever is not a laughing matter. After I recovered I just completely lost motivation to write this chapter, which is why it took me so long to write this. So yeah that's my excuse. XD**

 **Also I cannot promise that I would release a new chapter often or at least regularly. This year is a very busy year for me, but I will try my best to keep writing. Also, I know there's quite a lot of mistakes in this chapter both in terms of story and language. It's very hard for me to keep track of my grammar and what I want to write.**

 **And as always, constructive criticism are appreciated. :D**


End file.
